


This simple feeling

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: After confronting V'ger, Spock finally realizes his feelings.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	This simple feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Esse sentimento simples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754096) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.

Until that moment, Spock had never realized how much he was denying himself, his feelings, all so that he would fit the role assigned by the circumstances of his birth. He was one step away from purging all of his emotions only so he could prove that he was just as much of a Vulcan as any other, just to prove that his human half wasn't a liability and didn't have any undue influence over his logical mind.

Only by facing V'ger, a being of pure logic who couldn't understand even the most basic of emotions, Spock realized the futility of trying to abandon them, and how mistaken he had been in believing they were his weakness.

He left the Enterprise, left his friends, because he believed they had impared his logic, but he could see now the only thing they had done was help him come in contact with the emotions he had always hidden away, ashamed.

“This simple feeling,” he told Kirk, although he couldn’t limit it to a single name, it was friendship, love, devotion, and something beyond all of that. Neither of their languages had words adequate enough to hold the meanings he needed to express that feeling, even as it seemed so simple to express through his gestures and transmit through their tentative bond, never before acknowledged, but present since his first pon farr.

And as Kirk held his hand, despite being human and so not able to project his feelings through touch as Spock had, his eyes told him that he felt the same, that he had been waiting for Spock to meet him there for years.

This wasn’t the time for confessions, they had V’ger to worry about, their fates and that of all of the galaxy would depend on their ability to stop V’ger before they reached Earth, and so, as much as he wished they could forget about the reason why they were there and finally have a chance to talk about this feeling that had long been there, but they could never mention before, they still had a mission to complete.

The best he could hope for was that both of them could survive this impossible mission once again, as they had beaten the odds so many times in the past, so that there would come a time for this feeling to be named, and to be finally freely expressed.


End file.
